When logging in with fingerprint on a mobile device, traditional approaches do not provide a good way to launch to a notification and these approaches require multiple inputs to use fingerprint inputs while activating a notification. The user must login with their fingerprint and then open the application with the notification, which could require changing workspaces and launching the desired app. The user could also turn on the screen and activate the notification before logging in, but this requires up to three separate inputs including turning on the screen, double-tapping the notification, and swiping the user's fingerprint.